Two love won't find a way
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford went on a Valentine date with Teacup, which made Cheri jealous. What will happen?


Once again, it Valentine day and Clifford was just wondering who should be his Valentine.

Clifford sigh and said, "I wonder who is going to be my next Valentine."

Daffodil said, "Hey Clifford, what wrong?"

Clifford said, "Oh it nothing. I was just figuring out who should be my next Valentine."

Daffodil said, "Well, why don't you go with Cheri?"

Clifford said, "Who Cheri?"

Daffodil said, "Your first Valentine date, remember."

Clifford thought about it and he remember Cheri.

Clifford said, "Oh yeah, I remember."

Daffodil said, "So, would you like to go out with her?"

Clifford said, "Uh, I think I rather go with someone else."

Daffodil said, "Are you sure?"

Clifford said, "Yep."

Daffodil said, "Well, who are you gonna go with?"

Clifford gasped and said, "I know, I'll go with Teacup."

Daffodil said, "Who?"

Clifford said, "Teacup. I met her when Emily, Evan, and I are finding a pet at the street block."

Daffodil said, "Well, okay."

Clifford said, "Thank, now I gotta get ready."

So Clifford went to get ready for his Valentine date. He first went to take a bath, brush his teeth, put on some perfume, and comb his hair. Soon, he was done and he went to show it to Daffodil.

Clifford said, "So Daffodil, how do I look?"

Daffodil said, "You look handsome Clifford."

Clifford said, "Thanks, well gotta go."

Daffodil said, "Have a great time Clifford."

So Clifford went to Teacup's apartment. He knocked on the door.

Teacup said, "Hi Clifford."

Clifford said, "Hi Teacup, will you like to go on a date with me?"

Teacup blushed and said, "Sure Clifford, I like that."

Clifford said, "Shall I take you to dinner?"

Teacup said, "Of course."

So Clifford and Teacup went on their Valentine date. Back at Clifford's apartment, Daffodil heard a knock on the door. She went to see who it is.

Daffodil said, "Hello."

Cheri said, "Hi Daffodil, is your brother Clifford here?"

Daffodil said, "Oh sorry, but he left already."

Cheri said, "Well, when he come back, can you ask him if he can be my Valentine and have him take me on a date?"

Daffodil gasped and said, "Well, I don't think Clifford can go on a Valentine date."

Cheri said, "Why?"

Daffodil said, "He's sick."

Cheri said, "Oh dear, can I see him?"

Daffodil said, "Well, he's not here right now."

Cheri said, "But you just said that he was sick."

Daffodil knee shivered.

Cheri said, "Daffodil, what is going on?"

Daffodil said, "Well, Clifford is going on a Valentine date with someone else."

Cheri gasped.

Daffodil said, "He was gonna go with you, but he just wanted to try something new."

Cheri said, "Oh I'll give him something knew."

Cheri storm out of the room.

Daffodil said, "Cheri, where are you going?"

Cheri said, "I am gonna give Clifford a piece of my mind."

Daffodil said, "Oh dear."

At a restaurant, Clifford and Teacup were eating meatloaf and salad.

Teacup said, "Wow Clifford, this had been a nice date."

Clifford said, "Thank Teacup. Oh, I almost forgot to give you this. I made a Valentine day card for you."

Teacup said, "Oh, that is so sweet of you Clifford."

Teacup went to give Clifford a kiss on the cheek. Cheri went to the window and saw Clifford and Teacup dating.

Cheri gasped and she ran away with tears.

Clifford said, "Hey Teacup, did you hear something?"

Teacup said, "I didn't hear anything."

Clifford said, "It probably nothing."

Cheri stopped running and she decided to walk, just thinking about what just happened back there.

Cheri said, "I can't believe it. I thought Clifford loves me, but now he is going with that pink poodle dog."

Cheri saw something at the window. It was a boyfriend helmet. She had a evil plan and she went to buy it. After she bought it, she went back to the restaurant.

Teacup said, "Hey Clifford, is this your first Valentine date?"

Clifford said, "Well, I had a friends who was my first Valentine, but I never went on a date with her."

Teacup said, "Why not?"

Clifford said, "I didn't even know what a date is, until Daffodil told me."

Teacup said, "I see."

Cheri said, "Hello Clifford."

Clifford shouted and said, "Cheri, what are you doing here?"

Cheri said, "Oh nothing. I'm just here to give you a little present."

Clifford said, "A present, for me."

Cheri said, "Of course. Here, happy Valentine day."

Clifford said, "Wow, thanks Cheri. What is it?"

Clifford said, "It a helmet. Try it on."

Clifford place the helmet on his head. Later, Cheri grabbed the remote and started controlling Clifford.

Clifford yelled and said, "I love you Cheri."

Cheri smirk evilly and said, "Oh yes."

Teacup said, "Cheri, what kind of helmet was that?"

Cheri said, "Hehehehe! This is a boyfriend helmet."

Teacup gasped and said, "Why would you do such a thing?"

Cheri said, "Because Clifford was my boyfriend as first. Now that he met you, I was jealous and now he's mine. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Teacup gasped.

Cheri said, "Come on Clifford, let go."

Clifford said, "Yes my love."

So Clifford left with Cheri, leaving Teacup alone.

Teacup said, "I can't believe Cheri would do this to Clifford. I gotta tell Daffodil."

So Teacup ran to Daffodil's apartment.

Teacup said, "Daffodil, I need your help."

Daffodil said, "What is it? What wrong?"

Teacup said, "Cheri gave Clifford a boyfriend helmet and she is controlling him."

Daffodil gasped.

Teacup said, "What are we gonna do?"

Daffodil said, "Don't worry. Just grabbed some cold water and spray it on the helmet so it will wear off."

Teacup said, "Are you sure that will work?"

Daffodil said, "Of course."

Teacup said, "Alright, thanks Daffodil."

So Teacup went to get cold water and went to searched for Clifford and Cheri. Meanwhile, Cheri and Clifford were outside at the park.

Cheri said, "So Clifford, are you enjoying this romantic Valentine?"

Clifford said, "Yes my dear."

Cheri said, "Clifford, can you promise me something?"

Clifford said, "Sure honey."

Cheri said, "I want you to promise me that you will marry me when we're older."

Teacup said, "CLIFFORD, DON'T ANSWER THAT!"

Cheri said, "What the?"

Teacup quickly spray the water on the helmet, causing it to malfunction. Soon, the helmet split in two. Clifford head hurt.

Clifford said, "Man, what happen?"

Teacup said, "Cheri gave you a boyfriend helmet and he was controlling you."

Cheri said, "Only because you stole him from me."

Teacup said, "I did not. It not my fault I have such fashion."

Cheri said, "OH YEAH!"

Teacup said, "YEAH!"

Clifford said, "QUIET! Look, I don't know what is going on, but I don't want you fighting over me on Valentine's day."

Teacup said, "Then it up to you to decide."

Cheri said, "Who would you rather go with?"

Clifford said, "I rather go with Cheri."

Teacup said, "What?"

Clifford said, "Look Teacup, I like you, but I feel bad after what I did to Cheri. I shouldn't have forgotten you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Cheri was shocked and said, "Oh Clifford, that is so sweet. Of course I can forgive you."

Clifford said, "Here, I made a special Valentine day card for you."

Cheri gasped and said, "Oh Clifford, thanks."

Clifford said, "Come on girls, let's go home."

So Clifford, Teacup, and Cheri went back to the apartment for the rest of Valentine day.

The End.


End file.
